The Love Potion
by Lttlwings
Summary: What happens if the love potion is applied onto the wrong person! What happens if the person intoxicated will do anything to make the girl love him back! PLZ RR! STOPPED
1. Oops! What happened!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the characters in the book!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) My comments  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
"Do you think it'll work??" asked a third year, with short auburn hair, which apparently was a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"Of course it'll work! We have followed the instructions very closely, Sarah. It has to work!" explained Barbara the blonde girl that was also in Ravenclaw.  
  
"What if someone finds out?!?!? You know it's against the school rules to use the love potion against someone." Spoke Sarah who looked attentively around there surroundings, making sure that no teacher was around.  
  
"You worry to much! Beside, it was your idea to make the love potion." Replied Barbara as she turned the corner and started to descend the staircase while Sarah followed behind.  
  
"As I recalled it was you who wanted my advice and the one who pulled me into the plan." Corrected Sarah.  
  
"Come on Sarah you can't back up now. You promised to help me get the love potion working." Pleaded Barbara to her best friend.  
  
"Alright, I'll help you. But remind me again why I'm doing this?" asked Sarah.  
  
"Well, we all know that the Yule Ball is coming up soon, and I would like Harry Potter to ask me out to the ball. Since Harry doesn't even notice me, we're using this love potion to give him a little push. That's all." explained Barbara smiling pleasantly as she held the flask up into the air in great triumph.  
  
The two girls walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall for their lunch. Barbara holding up the flask was excited to execute her plan that afternoon. They were planning to drop the love potion inside Harry's pumpkin juice and wait until he was affected. The difficult part of the plan was to make Harry look at Barbara once he gulped down the potion, for the first girl he saw would be the girl he would deeply fall in love with.  
  
Crossing her fingers for luck, Barbara turned the corner just in time to collapse with another figure up ahead. The flask that wasn't safely guarded fell from Barbara's grip and dropped onto the figure that had fallen upon the ground with a great thud. Barbara, cushioned by the figure bellow, quickly got up and looked upon the person who lay there still with his eyes shut.  
  
"This wasn't suppose to happen!" groaned Barbara with frustration.  
  
"What do we do now? If he opens his eyes, we are in big trouble!" explained Sarah panicking.  
  
"Run."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's just run and leave him here." Explained Barbara. "Come on." She urged, while pulling Sarah away from the scene.  
  
"Oh, if someone finds out, we will be in great trouble!" spoke Sarah while she followed her friend.  
  
The boy that still lay upon the hard ground in pain, began to stir, as he tasted something wet upon his lips.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked a voice.  
  
Draco Malfoy hearing the voice from above opened his eyes and found a red- haired girl looking upon him while she leaned forward. He snorted and stood up in an instant. "Watch where your going Weasel."  
  
"What?! For your information Malfoy, I didn't crash onto you. I was passing by and saw your figure lying on the ground." Explained Ginny frowning.  
  
"Whatever. I'm late for my lunch because of you, now get out of my way Weasel." He retorted while walking away towards the Great Hall.  
  
Ginny frowned in anger, "Why do I even bother."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
His fellow friends in the Slytherin table greeted Draco Malfoy, while he took his seat beside Parkinson and Crabbe. He took 5 minutes to shove Pansy from his side as she tried to smooch him. When finally he was left alone, Draco began to fill his plate with the delicious food offered by Hogwarts. As he gulped down his pumpkin juice, Draco who was facing the Gryffindor table couldn't help but feel a chill crawl over his body as he took a glimpse towards Ginny for no reason at all.  
  
Averting his eyes back to his plate, Draco began to feel a cold breeze inside his stomach as his mind whirled around in confusion. 'There must be something wrong with my pumpkin juice.' Thought Draco coming up with an answer for his strange reaction.  
  
Shacking his head a bit, Draco ignored his feelings and went bake to his meal. Without notice his eyes began to stare at Ginny, while a pain started to crawl right through his heart, causing him to clutch his chest with an incredible pain. Not feeling very well Draco quickly got up from his seat and started to head out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Draco, honey, where are you going?" asked Pansy sweetly as she shoved down her chicken.  
  
"Nowhere." He explained as he felt the pain rise once again. Without further words, Draco made his way towards his dormitory.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Barbara and Sarah sat around the fireplace located at the Ravencalw common room. The two girls were looking into the potion book they had picked up from the library, as they read about the love potion they had successfully done.  
  
"I wonder who's the girl that Malfoy had seen." Spoke Sarah as she leaned backward onto her chair.  
  
"Poor girl. She must be suffering right now." Commented Barbara, while reading the content in the book.  
  
"So, have you found anything useful?" asked Sarah. "Anything to help the poor girl from Malfoy's terrible clutches?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all! There isn't a reverse potion, all it says here is that the potion will last for one or two weeks. Depending on how strong the love potion is." Read Barbara out loud from the book.  
  
"Well then, there isn't a way to help the poor girl." Concluded Sarah. "But at least it won't last forever."  
  
"Oh there's more. When the love potion's effect is done, the person who has been intoxicated from the potion won't be able to remember a thing." spoke Barbara. "Well that's a good thing."  
  
"Let's just hope that the girl, whoever she is, well get out of this situation."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny being a third year was heading towards her Potions class in frustration for she wasn't looking forward in seeing Professor Snape that day. She kept chatting with Sarah and Barbara, while the three of them headed towards their classroom. Getting 5 minutes earlier was a relief, for they knew what happened if you got late on Potions class. Alleviated, Ginny took her seat next to the wall, when she suddenly realized she had picked up the wrong book for the class. Panicked Ginny quickly ran out of the classroom towards her dormitory, hoping that she would make it on time.  
  
Turning the corner, she rushed through the staircase. "I better take a short cut." She whispered as she made it to another corridor.  
  
Ginny passed by some students that were heading towards their classes. Rushing by she made it to the next staircase, but was stopped when it started to move. "No." groaned Ginny in misery.  
  
When the staircase stopped, Ginny stepped out to the corridor and began to run, but realized she was lost. Ginny had never been to this part of the castle before, and now she had no clue on how to return. "This is just great." Complained Ginny as she stopped on her track to look around her surroundings.  
  
Ginny began to search her way back, but strangely enough she couldn't, for the corridors of this hall twisted around and switched. Panicked and lost, she began to walk back and forth with no avail to reach the exit. "What now?" she asked herself.  
  
Frustrated, Ginny stood in her place, looking down through the corridor, which lead to an endless place. As she took a single step forward, she was suddenly surprised by the warm arms that circled around her waist, as the figure leaned forward towards her ears and whispered softly, "Hey Gin."  
  
She shivered a bit, as she pushed herself away to face the figure that had embraced her. "Malfoy?!?!?!" she called out.  
  
He replied back with a genuine smile.  
  
Ginny's mouth fell open, for it was the first time she had ever seen him smile, the smile that made him look so perfectly handsome. Not only did his embrace surprise her but also the way he called her by the first name.  
  
"Are you sick Malfoy?" Ginny asked incredulously.  
  
"Sick in love for you." Draco replied as he approached her figure, making Ginny step back in fright.  
  
"If this is some pathetic joke of yours Malfoy, you better stop it, or you'll be sorry." Threatened Ginny.  
  
"No, this is no joke Gin, and please call me Draco." He replied, still with his smile that would make any girl fall onto his feet.  
  
"I'm not understanding this."  
  
"You don't have to. All you need to know is that I love you." he spoke softly.  
  
Ginny's eyes widen up in great surprise. Was she hearing right? Malfoy, in love to a Weasley, his enemy? His words sounded so true and sincere, that it couldn't be confused by a joke or any prank. Ginny couldn't get her mind straight as she leaned back against the wall, concentrating on finding an explanation for Draco to do such a thing. She stared in bewilderment on Draco, unable to utter any words from her mouth. This was too much to take in only one day.  
  
Draco noticing her confusion kept on smiling, while staring towards her figure with loving eyes. He then stepped forward, facing Ginny inches away from where he stood now. With his finger, Draco gently pushed Ginny's chin up, while he leaned forward, taking her lips with his.  
  
He softly and caringly kissed her with great affection, causing the girl to stiffen. Ginny, quickly then pushed back and stepped away from the boy, as she touched her lips disbelievingly. Not only did his words sound so sincere and true, but also his kiss. It seemed so real to doubt that it was a joke. Of course Ginny had had a boyfriend before, but never in her life did a guy kiss her with such affection that it seemed so genuine to be love.  
  
"This is too much for me to handle. Whatever your doing Malfoy, I want you to stop!" spoke Ginny in anger, for Draco had made her so confused.  
  
Without any further words, she ran down the corridor, not caring if she would get lost. All Ginny wanted to do now, was to run away from Malfoy and his strange behavior.  
  
Draco smiled softly as he saw her figure disappear.  
  
"Don't worry Gin, I'll make you love me like the way I do for you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 is here!!! Plz review!! I want your feedbacks!!! This is my first Ginny and Draco fic!! Hope your enjoying it!!! I know it's too much smooch, but I can't help it!!! Plz plz Review!!! The next update may take a while, so plz be patient!!! Oh and one more thing, each chapter will be a day! Just telling you that! Well that's it, cya in the next chapter^^ 


	2. Saturday: A Prank?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the characters in the book!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) My comments  
  
Lisarox117: Thanx for the wonderful review^^ Glad that your enjoying the fic! Oh and about your question, I'm a D/G fan!!! I am not quite sure if I'll be adding any other couples in the fic. So until now the only main couple I'm focusing is on Draco and Ginny^^  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered open, as she felt the sun bathe her face and figure. She was glad that today was a Saturday that meant she could sleep until whatever time she wished. Although the warm and comfortable bed invited Ginny to stay, her stomach groaned in hunger. With a sigh, she pulled the covers away and got up from her bed, while realizing that her friends had already left.  
  
Taking her towel from her trunk, Ginny quickly went into the bathroom for a refreshing shower. As she dried her hair up and putting on some fresh new clothes, she made her way downstairs and out of the Gryffindor's common room for her breakfast. Surprise over took her when Ginny saw a tall blonde boy waiting for her outside.  
  
"Good morning Gin." He greeted with a smile.  
  
Ginny cringed as she recalled the events that had happened to her yesterday. Although she still couldn't find an answer to her questions, she had forced herself to believe that everything was a joke. Even if his words sounded so true, even if his kiss was so pure, even if he had confessed his love, Ginny was taking everything as a joke, something that she would not take in seriously. Draco was the hunter and she was the prey of his little prank.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Ginny rather harshly.  
  
"I brought you breakfast." Draco replied as he stepped forward with a plate on hand,  
  
"No thank you. I 'm heading down towards the Great Hall for my breakfast." Answered Ginny as she passed by Draco towards the staircase.  
  
"But Gin, have you forgotten that breakfast ends at 10?" he announced. (I'm not sure if this is true! Let's just pretend that it is^^ Thanx!)  
  
Ginny stopped on her tracks as she took a look at her watch and realized that it was 11:50. She grumbled in disbelief.  
  
"Well in that case I'm going back to my room." Ginny spoke as she started to head back towards the common room. Before she could even speak out the password, Draco caught her hand and gently pulled her back.  
  
"Come on Gin. I made it especially for you." spoke Draco showing her the plate.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should even taste your food."  
  
"Ok. One I'm a good cooker and two your hungry." He stated simply.  
  
"Not good enough."  
  
"Come on Gin, don't be stubborn. Just try some of these pancakes I made for you." Draco pleaded.  
  
Ginny stopped to stare at Draco. Did she hear him plead? A Malfoy plead? Wow that must have been a miracle. Ginny had never imagined hearing a Malfoy plead towards a Wealey. She smiled softly, as Draco saw the possibility of Ginny eating his food.  
  
"No." she spoke.  
  
Draco grinned, "Gin please."  
  
"I said no Malfoy! Didn't you hear me?" Ginny asked irritated, as she tried to push her hand free from his grip.  
  
"Well you asked for it." Draco stated.  
  
With that said, Draco pushed Ginny towards the wall. Leaning her back, while he trapped the girl with his right hand. Ginny gasped realizing what he was trying to do. With the other hand Draco pushed a fork full of pancakes inside Ginny's mouth that was about to shout in protest. Taking the food that was fed into her mouth, Ginny had no choice put to swallow the pancakes.  
  
"This is good." Whispered Ginny surprised that Draco even cooked.  
  
He smiled. "Haven't I told you that I was a great cooker."  
  
Ginny grinned as she playfully punched his arm, "Don't push it."  
  
Draco laughed a bit as he handed her the plate of pancakes, while backing away. Ginny sat down on the ground as she ate her breakfast, while Draco sat beside the girl and watched her eat in satisfaction. As she ate contently, Ginny felt his eyes watching her as she began to feel uncomfortable. Everything seemed so odd. This was so ironic that her enemy had become a gentleman when he was naturally a bully. Not only did this freak her out, but also the fact that Draco had changed in only one day.  
  
'This definitely has to be some kind of a prank.' Thought Ginny as she shoved another portion of her pancakes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny sat alone at the library table, as she concentrated in finishing her essays for Monday. Although most of the students would start their homework at the last minute, Ginny preferred finishing everything up so later on she could enjoy the rest of her free time doing something much more interesting and fun. As she sat there quietly skimming her book for some useful information, she felt a warm embrace, as the person hugged her body from behind.  
  
"Hey Gin what you doing?" asked the familiar voice.  
  
Turning her head around, she meet two gorgeous eyes staring into her emerald ones. There he stood inches away form her face, as he smiled sheepishly towards her. Ginny frowned as she turned her head back with annoyance.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked, while continuing her research.  
  
"Well, first of all I would like you to call me Draco." He stated, "Second, do you need any help with your work?"  
  
"No." she replied simply, while still concentrated into her book and essay.  
  
Leaning forward, Draco took a glimpse at her work, as he realized that she was starting on her Potions essay for Snape. He grinned. "I can help you with that, since Potions is my favorite subject."  
  
Ginny choose to ignore his comment as she continued on skimming her book for information. Draco frowned as he realized what Ginny was trying to do. Without notice, the girl felt the book at hand, being pulled away as she looked up to find Draco still standing behind her seat with the book.  
  
"Give it back Malfoy!" complained Ginny as she stretched her hands to make hold of her book.  
  
Draco was able to deviate from her hands. "Ok, copy this down." He spoke while beginning to summarize in his own words some useful information that would help Ginny in her essay.  
  
30 minutes passed since Ginny gave up on ignoring the blonde tall boy, who wanted to help the redheaded girl in her work. She had to admit, not only was Draco persistence but also a very clever young man. As Ginny wrote down her essay, Draco sat across her figure, while giving the girl information, helping her here and there in her essay.  
  
"It's finished." Announced Ginny in relieve, as she relaxed back onto her chair.  
  
Draco picked up the essay and double-checked the work, before smiling in satisfaction. "Yep, you sure will get a A in Potions."  
  
Ginny looked at him in confusion as the question to why Draco was helping her suddenly popped into her head. Leaning forward, while folding her arms upon the table uncomfortably she asked seriously, almost in a whisper. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" he asked, although Draco already knew what she meant.  
  
"Helping me out. You never bothered to help anyone, not even your best friend. Why are you starting now?" she asked.  
  
"I already told you Gin. It's because I care about you. I want to help you out in any difficulties you have. That's why I'm here." He explained her with a soft smile.  
  
Ginny frowned as she quickly lift herself up from her chair and stood there staring at him irritably. "I already told you Malfoy, to stop playing your silly little jokes on me. It's not funny anymore." she called out rather loudly.  
  
Draco sighed, as he stood up in from his seat and stared back at her furious face. "Gin it's the truth. Look into my eyes and tell me what you see in it." he spoke.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a second, but seeing Draco's seriousness made her oblige to his request. Sighing in defeat, she stared into his beautiful eyes, as she focused her attention into its beauty and depth. Realizing what she saw, Ginny quickly averted her face away as she stammered within herself. Draco had just opened his soul to her within his eyes, revealing every emotion, every feeling he possessed inside his heart.  
  
'This cannot be true. I did not see love in his eyes. I did NOT see it!!!!!!' she shouted within her thoughts.  
  
"Gin?" he asked kindly, but Ginny was too distracted debating within her thoughts rather she really saw love or not.  
  
Draco smiled as he looked at the redheaded girl with loving eyes. He slowly then leaned forward on the table, while supporting his body with his hand pressed upon the table. With his free hand, Draco pushed Ginny's face up delicately, as he smiled.  
  
"Don't doubt what you see in me." he whispered in seriousness.  
  
Ginny was about to reply, when she felt those warm lips brush against hers. There it was again the kiss that felt so warm, so kind, and so true, that Ginny couldn't resist but to let herself be pulled within him. Although her mind gave it's last protest, it soon gave in to the warm sensation, as Ginny slowly leaned forward, feeling Draco's hand caress her soft face with his free hand.  
  
'It's only a prank.' Thought Ginny absently, but then she realized the meaning of the words she had just thought.  
  
Pulling away, Ginny could see disappointment and sadness glimpse within Draco's eyes. Ginny herself felt a bit disappointed for breaking that kiss that seemed so genuine, and she did not know why. Brushing her feelings aside, Ginny picked up her books and bag to leave, but she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Malfoy. Just let me go." She whispered, before retrieving herself from the library.  
  
Draco just watched her leave as he blamed himself for her departure. 'I should have slowed down things a bit.' He thought, 'But it's not over yet.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 is done and here!!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Plz update so I can know what your opinions are!!!! Thank you for the readers that did review my last chapter!!!  
  
Well what are you waiting for, plz review^^  
  
Well cya and byz! 


	3. Sunday: The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the characters in the book!  
  
"." character's speech '.' character's thoughts (.) My comments  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
Ginny sighed in confusion, as she rested her chin upon the palm of her hands. She seemed to be shut down within her own thoughts, as Ginny reflected the meaning of those emotions she had discovered inside Draco's charming eyes. As hard as she tried to satisfy herself by saying that all of these events were part of a prank, it wasn't enough to convince her anymore. It frustrated Ginny for not being able to acquire the answers she seek and it was unfair that there was no clue laid out for her in such a situation.  
  
Ginny slammed a fist against the table in dissatisfaction, 'Why can't I find out the truth?' she shouted out within her mind.  
  
"Gin, are you alright?" asked Hermione, while staring at one of her best friends.  
  
Although Ginny was a grade smaller than Hermione, both girls found within each other comfort and kindness. It seemed that they could trust each other more than anyone else in the school. Intimate secrets, dark past, and even crushes were shared within both girls, as they respected one another in their opinions and thoughts. It was great to have Hermione as a friend, Ginny really was grateful in having a mature person to advice her on certain issues and be there when needed.  
  
"Gin?" asked Hermione once again.  
  
Ginny's trance of thoughts broke, as she heard her friend's voice. Looking up from her fist, which was settled down on the library's table, Ginny quickly plastered a smile onto her embarrassed face, for she realized that not only have she called Hermion's attention by smacking the table, but also the other students that were in the library doing their work.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied coolly, "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"It's just that you've been sitting there half an hour ago in deep thoughts. I even called you 2 or 3 times asking you if you wanted to go upstairs to the common room." Replied Hermione a bit worried.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about. I'm alright." Spoke Ginny as she smiled.  
  
"Are you sure your fine, you seemed a bit preoccupied with something." spoke Hermione. "Don't you want to spill anything out?"  
  
"Well, it's just that there is this boy, who I detest, but soon he proved to be the contrary. At first I thought he was fooling around with me, but later on I saw his true feeling within his eyes. It seemed so pure and true. I don't want to give in to him, because I got this feeling that he is planning on hurting me. But yet again I see trust and maybe, just maybe, there might be a slightest chance that I will end up being happy by his side. I don't know what to do." spoke Ginny rather rapidly, as she felt a relief sweep inside her chest for getting her thoughts out.  
  
"It seems that this boy, your talking about, had done something wrong and you can't trust him right away." Spoke Hermione analyzing the situation.  
  
"Exactly." Said Ginny.  
  
"And now that he is approaching closely towards you, you're feeling a bit scared, causing yourself to unable to trust him."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"So now you're confused with all these events, because he is moving too fast."  
  
"Right!"  
  
"And by any chance, will you be revealing me the boy's name?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
Ginny hesitated for a minute, as she contemplated rather it was a good idea in sharing this little information with Hermione. She may go hysterical and even tell her brothers, but yet again she was a trustful friend. Sighing, she motioned Hermione to come closer. Obliging, she did, as Ginny cupped her friend's ear, and whispered silently the name.  
  
Hermione's eyes went wide once the name was revealed. She sat there stunned and unable to utter any sound. Did she hear the right name coming out of Ginny's mouth? Of all the people in the school, Hermione would have never guessed that the boy would be Draco himself.  
  
"Herm, are you alright?" asked Ginny a bit worried at her friend's statue figure.  
  
"I-I'm f-fine. Perfectly fine!" she uttered out quickly, as she came back to reality.  
  
"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Whispered Ginny as she looked at her friend pleadingly.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course I won't Gin, what are friends for."  
  
"Thank you." sighed Ginny in relief.  
  
"So, do you want some advice?" Asked Hermione while leaning forward a bit on her seat.  
  
"Of course." Replied Ginny desperately, as she leaned forward also, to hear her friend speak.  
  
"Since we're dealing with Malfoy here, I suggest you to hit him hard on the head and tell him to stop stalking."  
  
Ginny giggled at her friend's suggestion, "Don't you think I haven't tried. Of course, I didn't manage to hit his head, but that could be arranged."  
  
Hermione laughed at her friend's reply.  
  
"But seriously Herm, what should I really do?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Talk to him. Tell him that you need time to think upon the events. Speak out your thoughts about how fast he is moving and how little time he has given you to reflect. If he really likes you, the way he told you so, I'm sure you'll get everything straightened out and find out why he's acting all weird. "  
  
"Thank you Herm. That was really helpful."  
  
"No problem. Now tell me a thing. Do you fancy him?"  
  
Ginny blushed, "No! Of course not, not in a million years!"  
  
Although Hermione heard her friend's protest loud and clear, it still seemed so unreal. She had the feeling that maybe Ginny might have started to develop some feeling towards Draco, and saying no that quickly, was just a way to hide her true feeling, that was still unknown to her, yet. Smiling, Hermione did not want to express her thoughts out, afraid that it might confuse the girl much more.  
  
'She'll find the answer for that sooner or later.' Thought Hermione smiling contently.  
  
"Well, speaking of fancying, I saw you stare at my brother with a certain expression today." Spoke Ginny teasingly.  
  
Hermione grinned, "I love your brother! I want him! I desire for him! He is everything in my life!"  
  
Ginny sat there shocked. She didn't expect Hermione to be so straightforward with her. Usually it would take Hermione some minutes before she confessed anything out.  
  
"Surprised?" asked Hermione giggling. "We'll there it was. The truth my friend."  
  
Ginny grinned, "Now all you have to do is tell Ron what you just spoke to me."  
  
"Oh I will, whenever your stupid brother is ready to invite me out to the Yule Ball, which will be next Wednesday, I'll be ready to confess by then." Spoke Hermione smiling.  
  
"Well good luck on that." Spoke Ginny.  
  
"Don't you worry about me. If I were you, I would be worry in getting a Malfoy out of my way."  
  
"I'll handle that soon. Whenever I have the courage."  
  
"Hey Gin. If he hurts you, tell me and I'll make him pay!" spoke Hermione as she grabbed a book from the table and started punching on an invisible Draco.  
  
"Thanks." Replied Ginny giggling in content to have Hermione by her side.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After that lovely talk with Hermione in the library, Ginny decided to go out to the field to play some quidditch as well as to exercise her body. It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon, with the sun up high and the fresh wind pleasantly passing by. Such a lovely day shouldn't be wasted inside the castle. Lucky for her, Ginny had had finished her homework yesterday with the help of a certain boy, who she did not want to recall in that moment, afraid that it'll spoil her cheerful and hyper mood.  
  
Happy and content, Ginny slowly walked her way towards the pill of brooms, that belonged to the school. Since she did not have her own broom, reluctantly, she had to get one borrowed. It was a bit disappointing that the school would not get new brooms for the students. These old ones weren't that fast, and if there was one thing that Ginny loved from a broom was its ability to fly in the air with great speed. She loved the wind and how it felt upon the body, so refreshing and free.  
  
Sighing, Ginny picked up an old broom, and looked towards the filed where she located a person flying around the sky, while training his skills as a seeker. It seemed that the person did not notice her, for he must have been so observed within the practice to notice his surroundings. Not wanting to interrupt the practice, Ginny sat down on the green grass and lay herself down, while looking up at the blue sky. She didn't mind staying there under the cool atmosphere waiting. Even a nap would be a pleasant idea.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Hearing the frustrated voice, Ginny sat back up looking worriedly at the person. She then realized that the figure on the broom practicing was Draco. Now that she knew who the person was, she also knew the reason why Draco was out here. His only objective as the seeker of the Slytherin quidditch team was to beat Harry Potter in the game.  
  
Ginny got up from her spot and walked towards the center of the field where she picked up some balls, that Draco used as a snitch, and kicked herself up into the air with the old broom.  
  
"You dropped these." Spoke Ginny as she flew towards Draco's direction.  
  
"I didn't know you were here Gin." Replied Draco as he picked the balls from Ginny's hand.  
  
"Would it help you if I told you that I think you're a great player?" asked Ginny.  
  
Draco grinned, "Cut it out. I'm already upset with the results of my practices."  
  
Ginny quickly shock her head, "No I'm serious. You are a great player. I watched you play against the other house team and you won every single match. Your flying abilities are impressive, the way you control your broom with such facility, and perform stunning moves amazes me." spoke Ginny truthfully.  
  
Draco smiled as he heard those words coming out of the one he loved. She spoke with such sincerity that he was grateful and relaxed. "Thank you Gin."  
  
"No problem." She smiled.  
  
"So wanna help me with my practice?"  
  
Ginny smiled in content. She came here to fly a broom, but now it seemed that she would be having a one on one game with Draco. That made her even more hyper. "Malfoy. Could I use your broom then?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked at her with a mischief smile, "Only if you give me a kiss." He spoke grinning.  
  
Ginny punched him playfully, "No way." she protested.  
  
"No kiss no broom." Draco spoke, as he turned his broom around to fly towards the other end of the field.  
  
A mischief grin formed upon her delicate face.  
  
Ginny quickly then flew in front of Draco and stopped him. She smiled sweetly and slowly passed her fingers upon his face. Draco sat there looking towards the seductive girl that approached him cautiously. With the smile upon her face, Ginny leaned forward moving herself closer. Draco felt the warm and soft skin brush against his own, as he took in the sweet scent of the young girl. His heart bumped violently against his chest, as those red lips came closer and closer.  
  
"Gotcha!" declared Ginny as she pushed the vulnerable Draco off his broom.  
  
Since both of them weren't that high upon the sky, Draco did not suffer any injuries. Ginny then quickly transferred herself upon Draco's broom and slowly pushed the old broom down towards the ground.  
  
"You cheater!" he called out.  
  
Ginny showed her tongue playfully, as she flew around the sky with the fast and new broom that belonged to Draco. Ginny felt like a free bird, flying through the beautiful sky with no limits at all. Everything felt so refreshing and great within the sun and wind.  
  
Draco lay upon the grass watching the clever girl, smiling while flying around the sky. He smiled contently to know that the girl he loved was cheerful and full of life. He was glad that things between them seemed to be going all right. Draco was satisfied.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you fro the reviews! I really appreciate every comment! Well, hope u enjoyed this chapter, plz review and leave a comment^^ Thanx and cya in the next chapter! I may take a while to update, so plz be patient^^ 


End file.
